


L'Ombre de Loki

by Memepotter952504



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: A cause de ses actes sur Midgard et Asgard, Loki est condamné. Pas à mort ni à la prison mais à vivre sans sa magie. Il aurait préféré la mort car il dissimulait bien plus que son apparence de Jotunn sous ses glamours. Il avait honte. Alors il resta enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de se montrer à qui que ce soit. Jusqu'au jour où Odin pénétra dans sa chambre.
Kudos: 7





	L'Ombre de Loki

Loki se tenait devant le trône du roi d'Asgard, lourdement enchaîné et maintenu par quatre gardes armés, prêt à recevoir le châtiment pour avoir tenté d'envahir Midgard et d'avoir échoué.

« Loki, » fit la reine Frigg sur sa gauche.

Il tourna sur elle son regard vert et la salua d'un sourire en coin.

« Bonjour, Mère, » dit-il avec civilité. « Etes-vous fière de moi ? »

« Je t'en prie. N'aggrave pas ta situation. »

« Que j'aggrave quoi ? » demanda plus sombrement le Jotunn.

« Assez ! » coupa Odin, assis sur son trône dans son armure rutilante. « Je m'entretiendrai seul avec le prisonnier. »

La reine observa une dernière fois son fils cadet avant de s'éloigner et quitter la salle du trône. Loki la regarda partir avant d'avancer de quelques pas et de s'arrêter pour affronter le regard du roi d'Asgard.

« Franchement, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'on me reproche, » fit-il en ricanant amèrement.

« Ne perçois-tu donc pas la gravité de tes crimes ? Où que tu passes, tu sèmes la guerre, la destruction et la mort ! »

« Je suis allé à Midgard pour gouverner les terriens comme un dieu bienveillant … tout comme vous. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, » répliqua Odin. « Nous sommes nés, nous vivons, nous mourrons, comme les humains. »

Loki dodelina de la tête, ne pouvant pas réfuter cette affirmation.

« Avec cinq mille ans de différence, » répondit-il néanmoins avant de faire un sourire hypocrite.

« Et tout cela parce que Loki convoite un trône. »

« C'est là mon privilège ! » fit durement le Jotunn.

« Ton seul privilège…, » s'écria Odin en se penchant vers l'avant, regardant le prisonnier avec condescendance. « … était de mourir dès l'enfance. »

Loki plissa les yeux alors qu'il sentait à nouveau la morsure de la dure et simple vérité, froide pour ainsi dire, pendre au-dessus de sa tête.

« Exilé sur un rocher glacial. »

Le sorcier enchaîné ne répliqua pas et regarda le roi avec froideur alors qu'il sentait le couteau remuer dans la plaie.

' _Non, pas penser à des couteaux,'_ se fustigea-t-il alors qu'il avait une horrible image de son bourreau qui lui passait à travers l'esprit.

Il ne dut qu'à son parfait contrôle et sa capacité à simuler n'importe quelle émotion en tout temps pour ne pas trembler à cette simple pensée.

« Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, » continua le monarque qui n'avait bien entendu rien remarqué. « Tu ne serais pas là à déverser ta haine sur moi. »

« S'il vous faut ma tête, alors par pitié, prenez-la, » fit Loki en avançant d'un pas. « Faites vite. »

Il préférait subir son châtiment plutôt que de continuer à écouter ce discours assommant qui continuait à le blesser intérieurement. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos échanges mais … » Le sorcier réfléchit un instant afin de terminer sa phrase et dut se rendre à l'évidence. « Je ne les aime pas. »

« Frigg est la seule raison pour laquelle tu vis encore, » informa Odin. « Elle a plaidé en ta faveur comme toujours et j'ai foi en son jugement. Toutefois, pour tes actes, il faut un châtiment adéquat… »

Le Jotunn songea qu'il allait finir dans une cellule pour une durée indéterminée. C'était toujours mieux que la mort en somme. Quoique … Ce fût pourquoi il fut saisi quand il entendit la sentence et sentit le fer s'enrouler et s'activer en même temps autour de ses poignets et de sa gorge. Des liens magiques.

« Tu es condamné à vivre ici, à Asgard, sous haute surveillance, dépourvu de toute ta magie. »

« Non ! » fit le sorcier, horrifié. « Prenez ce que vous voulez, ma liberté, ma vie, si vous voulez ! Mais pas ma magie ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire, » répliqua Odin. « Emmenez-le dans ses appartements et qu'il en sorte sous aucun prétexte. »

Loki se débattit avec rage pour tenter de se défaire des liens mais ils avaient été conçus spécialement pour lui par les nains de Nidavellir. L'horreur se fit graduellement voir sur son visage alors qu'il sentait graduellement ses différents sortilèges se dissoudre au fur et à mesure que la source incommensurable de sa magie se retrouvait scellée et retenue dans son noyau.

Ses glamours allaient tomber. Absolument tous ! Il finit par cesser de se débattre pour suivre les gardes. Les douleurs commençaient à se faire sentir maintenant que ses pouvoirs de guérison ne le soulageaient plus. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler à chaque pas. Il fut soulagé d'arriver enfin à sa porte, même s'il n'en montra rien. Sa peau commençait à bleuir afin de révéler sa nature de Jotunn. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul sortilège de dissimulation après celui-là… Personne ne devait savoir.

Personne !

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, voyant déjà de ses yeux dorénavant de braise qu'il aurait des gardes à sa porte en tout temps.

Il marcha quelques pas hésitants dans ses appartements, voyant la poussière qui y régnait. Ils étaient ignobles, abandonnés mais après les cellules du vaisseau chitauri, c'était relativement propre. Il baissa son regard et observa son corps, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Il s'effraya alors qu'il savait qu'Heimdall pouvait le voir et se dirigea rapidement vers la penderie pour prendre une cape et se couvrit le corps et la tête. Il ne voulait voir ni sa peau, ni ses cicatrices. Et personne ne devait les voir non plus. Jamais…

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer réellement pour la première fois en plus de trois ans. Ici, au sein de ses appartements, même sans magie, il était en sécurité.

xXxXxXx

On frappa à la porte mais Loki ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais. Toutefois, les gardes ouvrirent les portes, violant ainsi son droit à de l'intimité. Mais le sorcier privé de pouvoirs s'y attendait. Il était prisonnier après tout.

Il observa la servante entrer et hésiter à avancer dans l'obscurité. Les Jotunns avaient une vision bien meilleure que les Asgardiens dans le noir et il put voir la femme froncer le nez à l'odeur. Il n'avait pas aéré ni nettoyé ses appartements depuis son arrivée une semaine auparavant. Et comme il ne s'était pas non plus présenté aux repas royaux depuis, on devait certainement lui faire porter à manger.

Il avisa la nourriture sur la table mais en resta éloigné. Il reporta ensuite son regard de braise sur elle et ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il la vit poser la main sur le rideau qui gardait les lieux dans la pénombre.

« Ne touche pas à ce rideau. »

« Il faut aérer … »

« N'ouvre pas ce rideau ! » s'énerva le Jotunn en se levant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon Prince ? »

Loki fut légèrement surpris par l'appellation. Il avait donc toujours le statut de prince d'Asgard. Ainsi, il était puni comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire enfant ayant commis une faute. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Cela ne changerait rien à sa situation.

Il se déplaça dans ses appartements et s'approcha du plateau de nourriture. Il le poussa légèrement vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de décrypter sa demande silencieuse. Mais sans pouvoir voir son visage dissimulé sous la cape, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun indice.

« Goutte. »

« Mon Prince ? »

« Je n'ai plus de magie pour me protéger et si j'ai confiance au roi et à la reine pour ne pas s'abaisser à un moyen aussi simple que du poison pour me tuer, je ne peux pas en dire autant des conseillers. Goutte mon repas. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en informerai les gardes et tu seras portée chez Lady Eir dans les plus brefs délais. »

Elle le regarda un instant, hésitante, avant de finalement obéir. Elle repartit deux minutes plus tard en excellente santé et Loki savoura son premier vrai repas depuis longtemps dans l'obscurité protectrice de ses appartements.

xXxXxXx

« Loki, sors de là ! » s'exclama le Dieu du Tonnerre en tambourinant à la porte.

« Va-t'en, Thor ! » le repoussa le Jotunn.

« Cela fait trois mois que tu es enfermé dans ta chambre. Viens chasser avec nous, cela te changera les idées ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va chasser avec tes amis si ça te fait plaisir et fous le camp ! »

« Il faudra bien un jour que tu sortes de ta chambre ! »

« Fous-moi la paix ! » s'écria Loki en balançant un vase à travers la pièce.

Il se brisa contre la porte. Ce simple geste de colère suffit à faire partir le Dieu du Tonnerre. Les instants où il lançait des objets autres que ses dagues, c'était qu'il en avait vraiment marre. Et personne ne voulait subir sa colère. Bien que techniquement, sans sa magie, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose.

Loki se rassit dans son lit, dos au mur et serra un genou contre sa poitrine pour y poser son menton. Il ne pouvait plus plier totalement l'autre jambe sans avoir une horrible douleur. Les os ne s'étaient pas ressouder correctement et marcher dessus depuis n'avait pas aidé. Il avait pu en nettoyer les plaies et heureusement, sa magie avait fait le nécessaire pour la soigner afin qu'elle ne soit pas amputée mais… Quand Odin avait fait tomber la sentence et que sa magie lui avait été retirée, les soins avaient progressivement cessé et il avait dû se débrouiller avec ce qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait montrer son corps à personne, pas même à Lady Eir. Et à côté de cela, il y avait les blessures mal soignées et les douleurs qui ne changeraient jamais. Tout comme cette sensation de vide à l'intérieur de lui.

Il chassa ses pensées afin de ne pas trembler d'effroi et resserra ses capes autour de lui. Trois coups à la porte l'y aidèrent bien que cela le fit également grogner de colère.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, Thor ! »

« Loki, » fit la reine Frigg. « C'est moi. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Je veux qu'on me laisse seul, Mère. »

« Je souhaiterais parler avec toi, Loki. »

« Et moi, je voudrais qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » s'écria le Jotunn avec colère.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela dans sa voix, la reine le sentit.

« Très bien, Loki. Sache juste que si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis à ton entière disposition. »

« Partez, Mère, s'il vous plait, » supplia-t-il en retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes.

Pleurer était un truc de femme. Il n'en était pas une. Et sachant qu'Heimdall pouvait le voir, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment été…

xXxXxXx

Ce fut le bruit des portes de sa chambre qui claquaient contre les murs qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Loki s'empara immédiatement de la première chose qu'il avait sous la main – un chandelier en fer forgé – et il avisa l'inconnu dans ses appartements, prêt à l'accueillir tant de sa langue acérée que de son arme improvisée. Il se figea en voyant Frigg et Odin se tenir au milieu de la pièce, ce dernier lui jetant un regard sombre et partiellement en colère alors que les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se dirigeaient vers les rideaux sur son ordre.

La lumière éblouit rapidement le Jotunn qui leva une main pour s'en protéger tandis que de l'autre, il remettait la capuche correctement sur son visage.

« Qu'as-tu au visage, Loki ? » demanda la reine en approchant.

« Aucune importance, » répondit-il.

« Loki, il suffit de tes enfantillages, » somma le roi d'une voix dure. « J'ai été particulièrement patient mais il est temps que cela cesse ! »

« Rendez-moi ma magie, dans ce cas ! » clama le sorcier en serrant les poings.

« Seulement quand tu auras fait amende honorable. »

« Vu que je ne suis ni Asgardien ni quelqu'un d'utile à Asgard dans ces conditions, cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver, » siffla Loki en reculant pour plus s'enfoncer dans la pénombre encore existante dans ses appartements.

« Ouvrez les derniers rideaux, » ordonna Odin.

En voyant les gardes s'approcher de ces derniers, le Jotunn recula jusqu'à sa salle d'eau.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, » dit-il avant de refermer la porte sous le regard noir du roi.

Très rapidement, des coups furent portés contre la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller. Hélas pour lui, il était pris au piège. Son regard se porta sur le miroir. Il vit sa silhouette légèrement difforme. Une épaule affaissée, les deux protubérances sur le haut de son front qui lui servaient de cornes, comme à n'importe quel Jotunn, sa main droite qui avait été amputée de trois doigts il y avait de cela déjà deux ans, … et il refaisait mentalement la liste de ces blessures, cicatrices et abats. Heureusement, de ces derniers, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, il pouvait vivre sans mais cela le rendait encore plus honteux d'avoir été faible devant l'ennemi et s'être soumis.

Il ne voulait pas voir leurs regards de honte, de déception et de moquerie quand ils découvriraient la vérité, il ne voulait pas de l'éventuelle pitié de quelques-uns... Il voulait juste fuir cette situation et la seule solution qu'il vit alors qu'il entendait toujours les martèlements contre la porte, ce fut de briser la glace. Les coups cessèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Odin n'ordonne à ses gardes d'y aller avec plus de force.

Loki s'assit à terre, ne pouvant plus s'agenouiller depuis longtemps, et s'empara d'un morceau de miroir brisé. Il ôta sa cape afin de découvrir la peau de ses bras.

« J'ai déjà assez souffert, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se tranchait profondément les veines et que son sang se déversait déjà rapidement sur le marbre de sa salle-de-bain.

Il se sentit rapidement faiblir, la douleur et le froid l'engourdissement de plus en plus alors que son liquide vital quittait progressivement son corps. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer pour le mener vers l'inconscience et la mort. Sa dernière vision fut les gonds de la porte qui cédèrent et les gardes entrer.

« Par les Nornes ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux. « Faites quérir Lady Eir tout suite ! »

Loki n'eut pas la force de réfuter cet ordre. Il sombrait déjà. Il ne fit qu'une prière. Celle qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

xXxXxXx

En entendant le cri du garde et en en voyant un partir au pas de course hors des appartements de son fils, la reine Frigg pénétra dans la salle de bain.

« LOKI ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant ce dernier baignant dans son sang, inconscient. « NON ! LOKI ! »

Odin pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain et son unique œil s'écarquilla en voyant le Jotunn pâle et mourant, par suicide qui plus est. Il savait que Loki était quelqu'un de fier, le suicide était bien trop déshonorant pour lui, comme pour tout Asgardien. Il fallait alors que ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela soit plus déshonorant encore.

Il fit pénétrer la lumière encore plus dans la pièce et la vision qui était déjà horrible devint totalement cauchemardesque. Même sous son apparence de Jotunn, Loki n'était plus reconnaissable sous toutes ses cicatrices.

« Rendez-lui sa magie ! » s'exclama Frigg, ramenant le roi à l'instant présent, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux avec l'autre garde pour réduire l'hémorragie. « Il a besoin d'elle pour guérir ! »

Odin se pencha et posa ses mains sur les bracelets et le collier qui scellaient les pouvoirs du sorcier afin de les retirer. Mais cela ne changea rien. Loki avait déjà renoncé et n'aspirait plus qu'à mourir honteusement pour probablement éviter une honte encore plus grande à ses yeux.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et Lady Eir fit son entrée. Elle accourut auprès du sorcier et soigna au mieux ses blessures tout en ordonnant à la reine Frigg de faire couler quelques potions dans sa gorge. Il fallut un peu de temps mais finalement, en conjuguant leurs efforts et en priant les Nornes, elles réussirent à sauver Loki.

Les gardes portèrent ensuite le Jotunn jusqu'à l'infirmerie sur ordre du roi. Au vu de toutes ces cicatrices, Odin, tout comme Frigg, voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Loki car il n'était pas apparu de la sorte à Asgard le jour de son jugement. Avait-il subi tout cela avant, ou bien après que le roi ait imposé sa sentence ?

Quand le diagnostic tomba, l'horreur s'imposa au couple royal. Leur fils cadet avait été brisé autant physiquement que mentalement et la liste de ses blessures passées ne cessaient de s'agrandir à mesure que Lady Eir approfondissait ses examens.

En plus de ce qui était visible, à savoir trois doigts amputés, l'œil droit mort suite à une horrible griffure qui le défigurait et allait jusqu'à lui fendre la lèvre, le dos et un genou déformés, et les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient l'entièreté de son corps encore plus que ses traits claniques jotunns, il y avait tout ce qui n'était pas visible. Il avait de nombreux os qui avaient été brisés et tous ne s'étaient pas ressoudés comme il le fallait. Il avait également, quelques organes amputés ou trop mutilés pour qu'ils puissent encore fonctionner correctement.

C'était un miracle qu'il était encore en vie jusqu'à maintenant ! Il le devait très certainement à sa magie… Quoi qu'il en soit, magie ou non, son espérance de vie était fortement amoindrie. Loki mourrait jeune pour avoir vécu pareilles tortures, c'était une certitude.

A l'annonce de tout cela, Odin ne ressentit plus aucune déception à l'égard de son cadet car très peu aurait pu tenir face à telles épreuves, même parmi les meilleurs guerriers. Se battre vaillamment était une chose, tout comme être blessé au combat. Mais cela … Loki avait été très courageux de se tenir toujours droit devant Odin et de ne rien révéler. Ou bien, il … il en avait honte !

L'esprit du roi se fit plus clair à cette pensée. Evidemment, Loki avait honte d'avoir été faible et de s'être plié pour envahir Midgard pour un autre. Il ne pouvait finalement agir que pour un autre au vu de pareilles vérités. Mais autant de cicatrices, autant d'os brisés, autant de marques n'étaient en réalité que preuves que le sorcier avait tenu longtemps avant de finalement courber l'échine et se soumettre.

Loki avait finalement été très brave et fier. Odin le récompenserait en conséquence, quand il se réveillerait.

xXxXxXx

Quand Loki émergea de l'inconscience, il paniqua quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en vie et qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre de Lady Eir. Il se redressa pour ressentir une horrible douleur dans l'épaule, au niveau de son omoplate. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

« Doucement, Loki, » fit la voix de sa mère alors qu'une main douce se posait sur sa poitrine. « On s'occupe de tes blessures et de tes os. Du moins, ce qui est réparable. »

« Ne me regardez pas…, » murmura-t-il en refusant de la regarder.

Il chercha à s'écarter de son toucher, de s'éloigner d'elle, mais en fut empêcher par la poigne lourde et ferme de Thor.

« Cela suffit, mon frère, » dit-il doucement. « Nous savons désormais que tu n'avais pas le choix. »

« J'ai échoué, » murmura Loki alors que des larmes coulaient finalement sur son visage à sa plus grande honte.

« Non, Loki, » répliqua Frigg d'une voix rassurante et pleine d'amour. « Tu n'as pas échoué. Pas pour moi. Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est ce qui compte. »

« J'ai été faible… Mère, je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, mon fils, » fit la reine en prenant le sorcier dans ses bras. « Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour tenir. Tu as été très courageux pour avoir surmonté tout cela tout seul. Mais maintenant nous sommes là et nous t'aiderons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous sommes une famille. »

« Ceux qui t'ont fait cela le payeront très cher, mon frère, » promit Thor en posant une main sur la cuisse de Loki et l'autre sur son marteau. « Ils verront ce que cela fait de s'en prendre à un Prince d'Asgard ! »

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur le visage du Jotunn alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa mère. Il était heureux d'être rentré et rassuré d'entendre ces paroles. Ils ne le rejetaient pas.

« Et Odin ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Il informe les conseillers de ton état physique et que par conséquent, tu n'as pas à être davantage puni alors que tu as fait ce que tu as pu en étant seul. Même eux ne peuvent pas ignorer la différence entre des blessures de guerre et des marques de torture. »

« Qui t'a fait cela Loki ? » demanda ensuite Thor.

« Celui qui m'a confié les Chitauris, » répondit le sorcier sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson. « Il se nomme Thanos et il est un Seigneur de guerre puissant, un redoutable guerrier et il possède quelques pierres d'infini. »

« Pourquoi t'avoir demandé d'attaquer Midgard ? Quel est son but ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais cela a pour conséquence la mort de milliards d'êtres vivants partout dans l'univers. »

« Dans ce cas, mon frère, » fit Thor avec une voix pleine d'assurance et de défi. « Tu vas te remettre sur pied, et ensemble, nous allons marcher contre ce Thanos et l'empêcher de nuire. »

Tout en disant cela, le Dieu du Tonnerre avait tendu le bras droit main tendue vers le sorcier. Loki fit un sourire à son frère et serra le bras de Thor de sa main mutilée.

Oui, il ferait payer à Thanos ce qu'il lui avait fait et il combattrait à nouveau au côté de son frère.

Il tira ensuite le bras de son frère pour le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver lui aussi. Mère et fils restèrent tous les trois ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de devoir se séparer à la demande express de Lady Eir. Loki avait encore besoin de repos et de soins.

Mais tout irait pour le mieux dorénavant.

FIN


End file.
